X-ray detectors commonly utilize scintillator materials to convert x-ray photons into visible-spectrum photons as part of the energy detection process, and solid state electronics to convert the visible light photons into digital signals. These x-ray detectors are sealed from moisture because scintillator materials can have an affinity to absorb moisture, and solid state electronics may corrode in the presence of moisture, both of which can adversely affect the structure of the scintillator and degrade the image quality of the image detector. The evolution of digital x-ray detectors has included the development of CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) based digital x-ray detectors. Digital CMOS x-ray detectors can be advantageous because they exhibit higher image resolution while reducing electronic noise as compared to amorphous silicon based x-ray detectors. However, assembly of CMOS x-ray detectors can require tiling multiple sensors into a sensor panel array in order to achieve active image areas large enough for certain radiography applications.
The inventors herein have recognized various issues with multiply-tiled CMOS x-ray detectors. Namely, sealing large multiply-tiled array imager configurations from moisture through conventional sealing techniques, such as forming adhesive and coating sealants on the surfaces of the tiled components and substrates, is more challenging because the surface topology of a multiply-tiled array is much more complex than that for a single tile. For example, multiply-tiled imagers have seams between the tiles and moisture can find its way into the seams. Furthermore, tiled imagers do not have a continuous substrate surface on which a seal can be applied to a cover, rendering it more difficult for coating and thin film type seals to prevent moisture intrusion and degradation of the tiles. Further still, sealing multiply-tiled CMOS x-ray detectors can be more costly and complex because the number of electrical connections for supplying power to and transmitting signals from the x-ray detector is higher and these electrical connections must be provided without compromising the integrity of the seal.